What do you want
by babee-angel
Summary: Songfic/oneshot- Adam Lambert: What do you want from me This story has been stuck in my head ever since i first heard the song...i love the song and it fits so well with GA enjoy


Hi!!!!!

This is my first time writing a one shot and a song fic

But I couldn't help myself...I really like this song...and every time I hear it I think of GA. It works so well

Hope you like it too

* * *

_Hey, slow it down whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Yeah I'm afraid whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
_

Its night time and a figure can be seen sitting underneath the Sakura tree.

The figure was small and the darkness made it hard for others to see that there was someone there.

But the darkness of the night does not hinder the Black Cat's view.

After all the training and missions he's been through, his sight is better then most in the dark.

He jumped from tree to tree until he was in the clearing close to the Sakura tree.

Then he crossed the clearing and made his way up the hill to where the little girl was waiting for him.

_  
There might have been a time  
And I would give myself away  
Oooh once upon a time I didn't give a damn  
But now, here we are so whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
_

Natsume looks down at the sleeping girl who was holding onto a stuff animal black cat and he why he gave that to her.

_Flashback_

Natsume had come back late from a mission and was badly hurt. He barely made the jump onto the balcony to get into the dorm before his body collapsed in exhaustion.

He was so tired that he didn't realize his subconscious has taken him in the direction of Mikan's room instead of his own.

Luckily, Mikan haven't been sleeping as she's was up waiting for signs that he had entered his room. Alarm to alert her when he's in was of course courtesy of Hotaru.

When she heard the noise outside on her own balcony she immediately got off her bed and ran over.

She opened the balcony door and found him bleeding on the floor.

Tears came streaming down her face as she cursed him for being so careless and not taking better care of himself as she helped him inside.

He fell into unconsciousness as she tended to his wounds.

The next day he woke up in her bed and found her sleeping half on the chair and half on his bed.

He brushed the stray hair that fell on her face and noticed the dried tears and puffy eyes. He knew that he was the reason why she was crying again.

He lifted her up and put her onto the bed and left her room silently.

She gave him the silent treatment for the next couple of days for the stunt he pulled.

To make it up to her, he left the black cat doll on her window sill with a note that said "Don't be mad" on it.

_End of Flashback_

_  
Just don't give up I'm workin it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
_

Natsume took a seat beside the sleeping girl and examined her features.

She was dressed in her night gown with a shawl wrapped around her to keep warm.

Her face glowed in the moonlight and was framed by her luscious brown hair that was cascading down.

Her hair was down just the way he liked it and was dancing around gently as a gently breeze blew past them giving him a whiff of her strawberry shampoo.

And slowly, as if sensing his presence beside her, her eyes fluttered open. Blinking a couple of times to adjust to the light, her eyes slowly came into focus as she tilted her head towards the presence she felt.

As soon as she recognized who was beside her, she gave him a warm smile.

_  
Yeah, it's plain to see (plain to see)  
That baby you're beautiful  
And it's nothing wrong with you  
(Nothing wrong with you)  
It's me, I'm a freak (yeah)  
But thanks for lovin' me  
Cause you're doing it perfectly  
(It perfectly)  
_

"I'm back." Natsume said softly.

"Welcome back." She replied as she adjusted her position so that she is now leaning on him and snuggles in for warmth.

He wrapped an arm around her and adjusted his own position so that she would be comfortable.

"I'm glad you're not hurt." She whispered softly.

"I promised you didn't I?" he responded.

She nodded in reply with a smile on her face.

_  
There might have been a time  
When I would let you step away  
I wouldn't even try  
But I think you could save my life  
_

He holds her tight and inhales the scent of her strawberry hair.

After all this time, after everything that has happened; he's finally found a reason to live.

He remembers the bleak days where nothing mattered. It didn't matter how badly he would misuse his Alice or what he did on his missions.

Most of the time he would come back half dead and cursed the doctors for keeping him alive.

But that has all changed when she came around.

_  
Just don't give up I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep comin around  
Hey, whataya want from me (Whataya want from me)  
Whataya want from me (Whataya want from me)_

_Just don't give up on me  
(Uuuuuuh) I won't let you down  
No, I won't let you down_

She never gave up on him no matter how hard he pushed her away.

No matter how badly he mistreated her, she always came back like a boomerang.

And through her persistence, she somehow accomplished what no others could do.

She squeezed herself into his heart. Her light was so bright and warm that it melted the ice walls he had built around himself.

She saw him as a normal person. Not the powerful puppet the Academy has made. Not the guy who was feared by all. But she looked past all that and saw him and was not afraid.

She became the reason for him to continue to live.

She is the reason why he comes back from missions unharmed.

He stopped overusing his alice that would decrease his life span.

It's all because of her.

He didn't deserve her, but he couldn't push her away anymore.

He doesn't have the strength to push her away because she is his strength.

_(So I) just don't give up  
I'm workin it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up (It messed me up)  
Need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me_

"Thank you." He whispered under his breath hoping she wouldn't hear it but she did.

Confused why he would all of a sudden say that, she look up at him with questioning eyes.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"For waiting for me."

Mikan smiles at him, "I'll always wait for you. No matter how long it takes."

Natsume pulls her in even closer if that's possible.

Silently, he vows to make himself not to let her down.

Just a few more years and they'll be out of the Academy and free to do as they please.

For now, all he can do is try to make himself worthy of being with Mikan.

_Just don't give up I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me (whataya want from me)  
Whataya want from me (whataya want from me)  
Whataya want from me_

_

* * *

_

Well....All the Ro events are almost over...so i'll be writing again :P

struggling with the last chapter of my story

Not sure if i'm ending in that chapter or one after that

the problem is...this game is like a never ending game..you just keep on going...but the Satan Morroc thing was like a climax...and after that it's just more adventures..one after an other...but it doesn't feel right to keep on writing about them

we'll see how long the chapter ends up...

i have bits and pieces written..but nothing concrete or pulled together...but at least i feel like writing again... :)

R&R please


End file.
